La memoire des dates
by So.Bubule
Summary: Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, comme si elle le revivait. Ce 15 décembre 1978. Lui aussi devait s'en souvenir à jamais... Ce jour où tout avait changé pour eux.


**La mémoire des dates.**

C'était arrivé le 15 décembre 1978.

Elle avait toujours eu la mémoire des dates, des plus insignifiantes aux plus importantes. Elle se rappelait de ce jour où elle avait vu un papillon devenir une fleur dans sa main, le 8 avril 1968, et du jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre le 16 juillet 1971. Elle se souvenait du matin où McGonagall l'avait complimenté pour la première fois, le 18 novembre 1971, et sa première dispute avec Severus dans le couloir du troisième étage, le 3 mars 1975. Il y avait aussi la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans les cuisines avec Alice le 30 janvier 1976 et la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé James, le 24 octobre 1977.

Tout était gravé, les très bons comme les pires souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui c'était le 15 décembre 1978 qui lui revenait en tête. Elle regardait le chat dormir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ce soir là s'était imposé devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Ce soir là et les jours qui avaient suivis. C'était absurde de se faire du mal de la sorte, elle avait appris à vivre avec cette chose, ce drame qu'elle avait ensevelit en elle. Pendant six mois elle avait survécu. Et à cet instant elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Pleurer ? Non, elle l'avait trop fait. Hurler ? Cela ne servirait à rien. Mais alors ?...

Il neigeait depuis des jours sur Londres, et quand les flocons ne tombaient pas, ils gelaient. Sirius était arrivé chez elle avec Dorcas vers seize heures et ils lui avaient appris la bonne nouvelle, Dorcas avait été engagé à la Gazette pour couvrir les actualités politiques le jour même, et ils avaient décidé de se réunir avec Peter et Sue dans un pub pour fêter l'événement. Elle avait hésité, elle devait encore travailler sur la théorie de la Transformation Active des Eléments et préparer son voyage en France pour étudier les travaux des scientifiques Moldus sur la question mais Dorcas s'était jeté sur elle en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas s'enfermer dans ce deux pièces, que même si James n'était pas là elle n'avait pas le droit de s'interdire de sortir. Elle avait voulu argumenter, dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec James et même chercher le soutient de Sirius mais Dorcas la regardait avec des yeux brillants et Sirius, ce traitre, avait le sourire aux lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour réciter les étapes d'une préparation parfaite d'Elixir d'Indulgence, elle avait déjà enfilé ses gants, son bonnet, son manteau et suivait Dorcas sur le sol glissant du Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient rejoint Peter et Sue qui discutaient avec une autre cliente dans un petit pub à l'écart de l'agitation de la rue principale. Il y avait une grande couronne de gui au dessus du bar et la musique était entrainante. Ils avaient bu bien sûr, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de remplir son verre d'hydromel puis de whisky et elle avait dansé, avec Peter, avec Dorcas et avec Sirius, bien sûr.

C'était tard dans la soirée que c'était arrivé. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et cette sensation bien distincte d'être saoule mais toujours assez lucide pour le savoir. Sue était partie depuis un moment préférant rester sage et Peter avait disparut dans les toilettes avec une petite brune. Elle était dans un coin du pub et Sirius lui racontait des idioties dans l'oreille auxquelles elle riait aux éclats. La musique changea et elle avait sourit quand elle avait reconnu le dernier tube des Who. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire que c'était un présage, un mauvais présage. Sirius l'avait prise par la taille et entrainée sur la piste de danse. Elle avait un sourire radieux et lui se concentrait pour ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques, et quand la musique s'étaient achevée ils s'étaient pris dans les bras en riant. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son cou et respirait son parfum qui était si différent de celui de James...

Et Marlene était arrivée. Elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés, et elle avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu que Lily l'embrassa avec joie sans faire attention à ses sourcils froncés.

« Lily… »

« Marlene ! Tu tombe bien, Dorcas a eu le poste ! » cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de prendre Marlene par la main et la conduire au bar.

« Lily, non, s'il te plait j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

« Barman ! Un whisky pour mon amie ! » poursuivit Lily sans prêter attention à ce que pouvait lui dire Marlene, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou de la musique. Elle lui tendit le petit verre sans attendre avec le sourire, mais Marlene secoua la tête.

« Lily, je suis en service. S'il te plait tu… »

« Rabat-joie ! On ne gâche pas du whisky ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de vider le verre d'une gorgée. Elle grimaça pour la forme et rit à nouveau.

« Lily… »

Quelqu'un avait bousculé Marlene et elle atterrit dans ses bras. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et prit la main de Lily fermement dans la sienne pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur du pub. Il faisait froid, et le changement de température lui monta à la tête. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva la tête vers Marlene dont elle enviait l'écharpe de laine épaisse et le blouson noir. Elle attendit que son amie lui dise ce qui la tracassait tellement pour la trainer dehors par ce temps et elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà Sirius était à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée, Lily. » commença Marlene avec des yeux brillants « On ne l'a apprit que ce soir, je t'ai cherché partout… »

« J'étais là ! »

« Lily, il y a eu une attaque à Carlisle il y a deux jours. » elle la regardait avec tellement de tristesse qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. « Le département avait voté la défense des grandes villes et on soupçonnait que quelque chose arriverait à Manchester alors personne ne l'a vu venir. Ils ont déguisé l'affaire mais il y a eu trop de morts étranges.»

Elle sentit la main de Sirius se refermer sur son bras et se serrer, mais elle ne fit pas attention à la pression sur sa peau. Elle n'avait plus froid, ne souriait plus. Elle essayait de comprendre mais son cerveau baignait tellement dans l'alcool qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler les mots qui s'échappait des lèvres rouges de Marlene.

« Tes parents, ils ont été gravement blessés et comme on a de plus en plus de mal à entrer en contact avec les hôpitaux moldus, on a rien pu faire… Je suis désolée Lily. »

Marlene la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux et Sirius lui broyait le bras, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir, et même aujourd'hui tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était cette torpeur. Elle avait ouvert la bouche mais rien ne pouvait être dit. Marlene s'excusa encore et encore avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors elle s'était sentit mal, peut être à cause du contact physique ou parce que sa mère ne l'embrasserait plus et Sirius qui avait dessaoulé à une vitesse vertigineuse les avait écarté, il s'était tourné vers Marlene et lui avait demandé de prévenir les autres. Puis sa tête tourna violemment de même que son estomac, elle sentit son corps s'étirer de toutes parts et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait chez Sirius.

A ce moment son corps décida que l'alcool n'avait plus sa place en elle, et elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

Les vapeurs basiques de la javel emplissaient ses narines et lui donnaient encore plus envie de vomir. Sa gorge brulait et elle avait l'impression d'étrangler. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée assise les genoux de chaque coté de la cuvette à recracher ses entrailles, mais cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle n'avait plus rien de consistant dans le corps, et que malgré ce fait, ses hauts le cœur restaient violents. Quand plus rien ne sortit de sa bouche ce fut au tour de ses yeux de la lâcher. Elle avait beau les fermer de toutes ses forces, les larmes qui s'en échappaient lui brulaient les paupières, faisant couler son maquillage en sillons sur ses joues.

La chasse d'eau s'actionna et rien que d'imaginer le mouvement de l'eau en dessous d'elle, son estomac se souleva à nouveau. Elle sentit une main remonter ses cheveux et les tenir pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas plus dans son agonie et une autre main se poser entre ses deux épaules et masser maladroitement sa nuque.

Ses bras étaient flasques, elle avait l'impression qu'ils pesaient des tonnes et n'osait pas les bouger de là où ils étaient, au dessus de la cuvette. Son pouls résonnait dans sa tête, un _boom boom_ incessant, fracassant ses tempes et rapide qui lui donnait la chair de poule. C'était comme si progressivement son sang se figeait et que son cœur se mettait à battre dans le vide. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour respirer le plus possible, des grandes bouffées, mais elle avait l'impression d'être asthmatique. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la lumière blanche de l'émail de la cuvette l'éblouie malgré ses larmes. C'était pire les yeux ouverts.

Elle commença à trembler et à coté d'elle la voix de Sirius tentait de la rassurer, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter les sueurs froides, ni les nausées, ni le vide qui la gagnait. Elle voulu lever un bras et se redresser, mais au lieu de cela elle bascula en arrière et s'assit brutalement sur le sol froid des toilettes. Elle était mal, sa gorge tirait, ses yeux piquaient, son nez coulait et encore toujours ce _boom boom_ qui cognait contre son crane comme si ses veines voulaient sortir à leur tour de son corps. Elle devait faire peur à en juger par le visage inquiet de Sirius. Il s'approcha, passa son bras sur ses épaule et posa une main sur sa joue, il essaya d'essuyer le maquillage qui avait coulé et il murmurait quelques petits mots. Mais Sirius n'avait jamais sut s'y prendre avec les filles, et encore moins avec les filles en larmes qui venaient de perdre leurs parents, alors quand il lui glissa à l'oreille que « tout ira bien », et s'effondra.

Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du reste. Elle avait hurlé et frappé Sirius. Elle aurait voulu être seule, mais Sirius avait toujours été là dans ses moments de mal-être, de faiblesse. Toujours lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait cette fois, c'était les bras de son père, son sourire et l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. Il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait griffé, repoussé. Après un moment à se débattre, il lui avait tenu les poignets et elle était tombée à bout de force. Non, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après, juste du lendemain, des draps de Sirius, de ses yeux rouges, sa voix cassée et de lui assis sur le chevet.

Le lendemain avait été pire.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle n'avait rien à dire, ne voulait rien dire. Elle était restée toute la journée dans le lit de Sirius à fixer le mur en face d'elle. Sirius avait compris, il ne l'avait pas forcé à manger, ni à se lever. Il avait posé une assiette d'œufs et avait disparut, la laissant avec ses souvenirs et sa tristesse. C'est plus tard qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait écrit à James en urgence pour qu'il revienne, et qu'il avait contacté Pétunia pour la veillé… Cette nuit là, encore, elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait pleuré les dernières larmes qui lui restait jusqu'au matin et quand le soleil s'était levé elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin. Elle était un corps vide de substance, la seule chose qui n'était pas encore sorti d'elle était sa vie, son ancienne vie, sa vie de fille. Car maintenant elle n'était la fille de personne, et probablement la sœur de personne.

Elle avait vu Pétunia, elle ne savait pas trop comment Sirius avait réussit à la trainer jusqu'à la petite maison de briques qui bordait le coin de la Holmes Avenue, avec son jardin, ses glaïeuls mauve, orange et rouge, sa barrière en bois, son allée de cailloux blancs et les rideaux de dentelle aux fenêtres, mais elle avait ouvert les yeux et elle y était. Quand elle était passée devant le miroir de l'entrée et qu'elle avait entrevu son visage, elle s'était fait peur. Elle avait tourné la tête à grande vitesse et avait vissé ses yeux sur le sol. Elle revoyait toutes les fois qu'elle s'était vu dans ce miroir, à six ans quand trop petite son père devait la porter pour qu'elle inspecte son reflet de petite fille coquette. A onze ans, elle s'était regardée une dernière fois avant de partir pour Poudlard et avait refait ses deux tresses. Puis à quatorze ans quand elle se sentait grandir et ressembler de plus en plus à sa mère. Chaque matin d'été et chaque soir de Noël… Même en fermant les yeux elle pouvait imaginer les cadres, les photos, le porte manteau et l'escalier. Sirius lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduit jusqu'au salon lentement, lui qui n'était jamais venu avant.

Et il ne reviendrait pas et elle non plus.

Pétunia ne lui avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas regardé. Il y avait un vieux notaire qui leur avait tout expliqué, héritage, vente, crise, et honoraires. Puis Vernon avait demandé où était James, pas vraiment de façon courtoise, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre la politesse et le mépris dans la bouche de son beau-frère alors elle n'avait rien dit et avait serré un peu plus la main de Sirius. Il avait parlé à sa place, et elle avait été surprise d'entendre tant de politesse dans sa voix quand il avait répondu que malgré tous ses respects pour la famille de Lily, cela ne le regardait pas. Il avait compris qu'expliquer à quelqu'un comme Vernon Dursley que James n'était pas absent de son gré mais faisait son service d'Auror et qu'il n'avait aucune permission, était peine perdue. Étrangement Vernon n'avait rien trouvé à redire, peut être pensait-il que Sirius, dans ses vieilles Converses rouges et son blouson noir, était un moldu…

L'enterrement avait été très tranquille, Pétunia avait fait un discours impeccable accompagné de la larme parfaite qui était venue au bon moment et qui avait émue toutes les personnes présentes. Lily n'avait elle pas relevé la tête, elle fixait obstinément le cadre qui enfermait la photo de ses parents, souriants et heureux. Elle avait serré des mains d'inconnus et de connaissances, saluer et hocher de la tête à coté de sa sœur qui se tenait droite et qui souriait tristement en recevant les condoléances. Après des minutes interminables les gens étaient partis, et elle s'était tournée vers Pétunia avec un infime espoir qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. L'ainée l'avait regardé, avait posé sa main sur son épaule et avait disparue au bras de son mari. Lily l'avait suivit du regard quand elle était montée dans la voiture noire de Vernon qui avait claqué la porte derrière elle. Alors elle en était sure, elle ne reverrait plus Pétunia, il n'y avait plus de repas dominicales, plus de fêtes de Noël en famille, plus de prétextes pour qu'elles ne se revoient. Étrangement elle s'en sentit presque soulagée.

Ce jour là, elle l'avait passé avec Sirius qui ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Elle lui avait montré tous les endroits où elle avait grandit, toutes ses cachettes, et elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle avait ressentit ce besoin de tout dire, et elle n'avait oublié aucun détail. Ils s'étaient assis sur les balançoires du parc jusqu'à tard le soir, elle avait même réussit à rire par moments, et Sirius, lui, l'avait écouté attentivement trop heureux qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche. Et puis il avait commencé à neiger, et elle frissonnait tellement de froid qu'elle avait du mal à parler à force de claquer des dents alors il lui avait prit la main et ils avaient transplané chez elle.

Son appartement était froid, et en désordre en faite elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez elle. Mais au fond c'était vrai, c'était l'appartement d'Alice. Elle ne voyait plus rien qui puisse lui appartenir, et les larmes lui montèrent. Et Sirius avait paniqué comme toujours… Il s'était occupé d'elle avec attention, la veillait, tentait de la faire manger, et l'amusait comme il pouvait. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était comme cela avec elle il lui avait dit que James le lui avait demandé, qu'il devait prendre soin d'elle à sa place puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être là, et que s'il manquait à son devoir il le tuerait à mains nues à son retour.

La veille de Noël, elle avait reçu un hibou de la part de Monsieur et Madame Potter qui lui proposait de venir chez eux pour les fêtes mais elle n'avait pas pu accepter. Elle avait eu du mal à expliquer à Sirius que même si elle adorait les parents de James, ils restaient les parents de James, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer les fêtes avec eux. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents. Elle avait promis à Sirius qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se priver du réveillon pour elle. Il avait le droit de s'amuser, de respirer, elle voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et surtout elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit loin de ses parents pour les fêtes puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela arrive. Il avait accepté de la quitter après de lourdes négociations mais lui avait promis de revenir le lendemain dans la matinée et elle lui avait sourit.

Ce fut le premier Noël qu'elle passait seule. Il y avait eu le Noël sans Pétunia, sans Severus, puis sans James, et aujourd'hui il n'y avait personne. C'était surement triste, mais elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer pour elle. Elle avait lu jusque tard dans la nuit un roman que lui avait offert sa mère quand elle avait eu treize ans en écoutant le vieux vinyle rayé de Frankie Laine qu'aimait son père et elle s'était sentie apaisée. Quand elle s'était couchée il n'y avait eu aucun cauchemar, aucun souvenir pour la troubler. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil lourd et plein de repos qui ne s'était achevé que lorsque des coups à la porte d'entrée avaient résonné dans le petit appartement. Elle s'était levé lentement, avait enfilé un peignoir, prit sa baguette par sécurité et avait ouvert la porte.

Devant son nez était apparu un chaton gris rayé avec de grands yeux bleu clair et l'air triste. Elle avait cligné des yeux et l'animal avait miaulé doucement.

« Joyeux Noël, Lily. »

Elle avait prit le chat dans ses mains et avait regardé Sirius qui lui souriait et dont la joue portait la marque d'une griffure légère, alors que derrière elle, la pendule de la cuisine sonnait neuf heures…

Aujourd'hui quand elle y repensait, quand elle voyait ce chat qui dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle se disait qu'après tout ce temps si James était l'homme de sa vie, Sirius lui, restait son sauveur. Et elle pouvait compter toutes les dates qui le prouvaient (le 8 janvier 1977 dans la salle de bain des Préfets, le 14 mars 1977 dans la Cabane Hurlante, le 22 septembre 1977 dans le parc, le 27 avril 1978 dans les cachots…). Seulement jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce puisse être possible, que lui qui avait si peu de points communs avec elle puisse lui être si proche. C'était plus fort que les souvenirs, que les dates, c'était là, constant et vivant. Elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, et toujours il accourrait. C'était une logique implacable.

Alors quand elle entendit trois coups frappés à la porte et qu'elle vit le chat se réveiller pour bondir voir qui était leur visiteur, elle sourit parce qu'encore une fois il arrivait toujours au bon, ou plutôt mauvais moment…

* * *

><p>Hey les jeunes!<p>

Comment vous allez? Bien j'espère!

Moi je reste toujours désespérément débordée... J'ai d'ailleurs THE dissert à faire pour jeudi... C'est pour cela que je vous poste ce texte maintenant, je voulais le jouer dans la symbolique jusqu'au bout et le poster le 15 décembre, mais après débat avec ma conscience je me suis dit que de toute façons jeudi sera un jour noir pour moi donc pourquoi attendre!

Et oui encore et toujours, j'aime beaucoup creuser la relation Lily/Sirius...

Aller, j'y retourne, Spike Lee m'attend...

Kisses So.


End file.
